1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a string for a musical instrument such as a guitar, a ukulele, a harp, a lute, a chembalo, a shamisen, a Japanese harp, and so on.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
For a string instrument, particularly for a classic guitar, a string made of nylon has been mainly used. However, since a nylon string on the market has the following problems, many of professional guitarists and lovers of guitar have been discontented with it.
A nylon string shows a relatively considerable change in tone with the passage of time because of its water absorbability, and as a result, it is hard to tune. In addition, because the string has absorbed water, the sound gets blurred and becomes unclear. Furthermore, the sound volume of such a nylon string is not enough because the energy of oscillation is small, and the tone has no depth and is liable to become monotonous.
In particular, tones of nylon strings on the market vary widely at every product. The percentage of the products which can be used as they are is only 30 to 50%. More than half of the products have need of shape correction with sand brush or the like to use.
In addition to nylon strings, various kinds strings have been proposed for string instruments. However, in any of the conventional strings, especially in any of the strings for guitars, the clearness of tone which may be expressed by the degree of approximation to a sine curve is insufficient. Besides, the sharpness of sound which may be expressed with the time till the amplitude of oscillation becomes stable into a constant value, and spread of sound which may be expressed with the duration of the constant amplitude are also insufficient. Moreover, undesirable trembling or vibration of sound peculiar to each string occasionally occurs.